parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 8 - Thomas and Emily Style World Swap
Here is part eight of Casey Junior in Railway Trouble. Cast (The Casey Jr Characters as The Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Junior as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express as Doc - (Both kind, helpful, and good friends with Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz - (Both clumsy, funny, and wise) *Montana as Burk - (Both strong and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts as The Judge - (Both vain and uncle figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Tootle as The Elephant - (Both cheeky and best friends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Shelbert as Person 1 - (Both wise and firm friends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Toots as The Insane Patient - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue and Huey as People 2 and 3 - (All twins) *Ivor as The Clerk - (Both Western and Kind and best friends of Toots and The Insane Patient) *Tillie as Emily - (Both the main females and crush on Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Pete, Farnsworth, Georgia, Bahia Train, Doc, Tracy, Jebidiah, and Jason as People 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11 *Johnny as The Bartender - (Both wise) *Mellisa, Linus, Speed Buggy, Tom Jerry, Rasmus, Little Chug, Choo Choo, Steam Lokey, Dougal Train, Alfred, Circus Train, Brewster, Rodrick, Hoot, Greendale Rocket, Toot, Pedro, Old Puffer Pete, Wilson, Zephie, Emma, Lightning MacQueen, Mater, Sally, Chick Hick, Johnson, Humphrey, Pufle, Sir Reginald, Koko, Train with Caboose,Train (Anastasia), Adam, Train, and Train as People 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, and 46 *Pufferty as Super Ed *Mary as The Bar Lady *Cerberus as Grogh the Hellish (Both the main strong, evil, and mean villains) *Broomsticks as Screws *Minvera as The Singing Woman *Glenn, Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Iron Bill, Iron Ben, Diesel 1000, Evil Diesels, Season 1 Trucks, The Voice Inside The Cave, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Bertram, Stanley (No. 2), Bear, The Foreign Engine, D199, D7101, Sixteen The Foreign Engine, Passing Diesel, D4711, Old Stuck Up, Fred, and Electric Diesels as The Vegetable Army and Guards (The Thomas Cast as The Rayman, Crash Bandicoot, Pokemon, Star Fox, and Sonic the Hedgehog Cast) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Houdini (Both father figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy and uncle figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Gordon as Globox (Both father figures of Edward and Houdini) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Percy as Tarayzan (Both best friends of Thomas and Rayman) *Toby as Bubble Dreamer (Both wise and cousin figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Joe as Duck (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Donald, Douglas, and Oliver as Otti Psi, Romeo, and Gonzo (All Scottish, Western, Wise, and Kind) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Bill and Ben as Teensie 2 and 3 (All twins) *Boco as The Photographer (Both best friends of Edward and Houdini) *Mavis as Betilla the Fairy (Both cute) *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and both crush on Thomas and Rayman) *Bertie as Murfy (Both nephew figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Arry and Bert as Axel and Foutch *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as Globox Children 1, 2, 3, and 4 *Rusty as Polar *Duncan as Meowth *Duke as Pikachu *Fearless Freddie as Kirby *Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur *Smudger as Ales Mansay (Both evil and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *Arthur as Fox McCloud *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Splatter and Dodge as Knaarens 1 and 2 *Sir Topham Hatt as Aku Aku *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Bulgy as Zombie Chicken *Elizabeth as Begoniax *George as Jano *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *Cranky as Umber *Scruffey as Ninjaws *Rosie as Tily (Both cute and crush on Rosie and Tily) *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Molly as Uglette (Both wonderful and mother figures of Edward and Houdini) *Stanley as Polokus *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *D261 as Inspector Grub *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Teensies 4, 5, and 6 *Hector as Reflux *Max and Monty as Knaarens 3 and 4 *Hank as Crunch Bandicoot Transcript *Casey Junior: (hops on board a PB15 4-6-0 engine, No. 732, with some coaches behind him, puts on his engineer hat, and opens the throttle slowly as the engine puffs away while he listens to Frankie Goes To Hollywood, Jona Lewie, Brenda Lee, Gene Autry, Jan & Dean, Dean Martin, Frank Sinatra, Louis Armstrong, Bing Crosby and the Andrew Sisters, and The Blossom Street Singers's favourite songs, while collecting three other feathers. D261 appears, and tries to attack Casey, but jumps off the tracks, before the train can run over him) I love the power of love, to stop the cavalry, start rocking around the christmas tree, sing with Ruldolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, and Frosty the Snowman, let it snow, and Jingle Bells in Winter Wonderland on the 12 Days of Christmas, to wish you all a merry christmas, away in a manger, and deck the halls. (D261 gets up, and tries to pursue Casey, but ends running after the train, until Casey reaches the next station where Tillie is waiting for Casey, until D261 meets up with Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Dennis, Stuck Up, The Horrid Lorries, Bulstrode, S.C.Ruffey, Spiteful Breakvan, and Troublesome Trucks, who hope to help him tell where Casey is) *Tillie: Oh, Casey, baby, these feathers are wonderful! Just think of all the fun we could have with them! Such a shame my father needs them for his machine... (notices Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Dennis, D261, Stuck Up, The Horrid Lorries, Bulstrode, S.C.Ruffey, Spiteful Breakvan, and the Foolish Freight Cars, and gasps, but runs away to find a place to hide, until she tricks them into getting on board Johnny's train) *Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Iron Bill, Iron Ben, Diesel 1000, Evil Diesels, and Season 1 Trucks: Where did she go? (Tillie shuts the doors, and locks them tight, but leaves Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Iron Bill, Iron Ben, Diesel 1000, Evil Diesels, and Season 1 Trucks in the coaches, and waves the right away to Johnny on his engine) *Johnny: (checks his watch, and gasps, but puts it back in his shirt) Holy smokes! I've got the highball! (grabs the rope, blows the whistle, and opens the throttle, until his engine sets off to the South Plain) *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Dennis, D261, Stuck Up, The Horrid Lorries, Bulstrode, S.C.Ruffey, Spiteful Breakvan, and the Foolish Freight Cars: Great horny toads! *Tillie: (laughs) Stupid maroons! *Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Iron Bill, Iron Ben, Evil Diesels, and Season 1 Trucks: We've been railroaded. (Casey takes his PB15 to the South Plain with Tillie on board back to the South Plain to meet the Toyland Express) *Toyland Express: Good work, Casey! I'm surprised to say you make an excellent assistant. Here, you've earned yourself a little chameleon power. With that, you may slip into someone else's skin. It's very easy: as you see an octagonal platform, step on it. You'll then transform yourself into anything. Piece of cake, huh? Now run along to the pyramid where you'll find the 6 dominoes required.for the machine's ignition system. (puts the feathers into his machine while Casey races off to the Pyramid) *Casey Junior: That must be the entrance to the pyramid. *Shining Evening Express: Who's that? (enters the temple) I hope I close the door if anyone's back. *Casey Junior: (sneaks into the entrance by hiding behind walls before the door can shut itself up) So uncivilized. *Toots: (laughs, but hiccups) Are you the mummy? (laughs, but hiccups, and brays) If you aren't, who are you? (hiccups) You must be my nephew, Casey. This is a cigar in my mouth and I'll go with you too. *Casey Junior: Hmm... There must be some way to enter the temple. Toots, if you stand on the platform, maybe that cat will raise his paw and try to attack, so that you can move aside. *Toots: (laughs, but brays) Great idea, Casey. (walks slowly up, shakes, then walks slowly, and follows Casey as the two both jump and dive into the hole below) We've made it into the temple of the pyramid. *Casey Junior: Well done, Toots. (sees that strange writing in Greek) Go on, Toots. Read it and tell me what it says. *Toots: (speaks the Greek writing, which says 'Όσους επιθυμούν να να βρούμε τα έξι τα ντόμινο για την Toyland Γρήγορο, να πρέπει να είστε προσεκτικοί και προσέξτε για τις μούμιες, που προσπαθούν να μουμιοποίηση τους εισβολείς αν προσπαθήσουν να πάρετε εκατόν εξήντα αντιδότων.') Those wishing to find the six dominoes for Toyland Express, will have to be careful and watch out for mummies, who attempt to mummify intruders if they attempt to pick up 160 antidotes. *Casey Junior: That's us. *Toots: (speaks the Greek writing, which says 'Είναι ανάγκη για μας για να επιλέξτε αντικείμενα και τοποθετήστε τα σχετικά με ορισμένες εξέδρες.') It is necessary for us to pick objects and place them on certain platforms. *Casey Junior: I guess it sounds simple, right? *Toots: Not really. *Casey Junior: What? What do you mean? *Toots: (speaks the Greek writing, which says 'Περισσότερα εχθροί εμφανίζονται και να παρενοχλούν μας, αν προσπαθήσετε να μετακινήσετε την οποιαδήποτε αντικείμενα.') More enemies appear as they come in through the walls and harass us if we attempt to move any objects. When a group appears, we should attack them, pick up and move the objects a little bit further, or else the next group will come. *Casey Junior: Look out! (spots a group of old teeth coming toward him and attacks them with his force skills) Category:UbiSoftFan94